


Brett & Casey: 8x18

by Mslugantz



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Chicago (City), F/M, Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), One Chicago (Chicago Franchise)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mslugantz/pseuds/Mslugantz
Summary: [One-Shot] A slight continuation of the episode we all wished never ended! This is my version/what I wish would have happened at the end of 8x18. MAJOR spoilers for anyone who has not seen this episode! You have been warned! Lol. Enjoy! (Brett & Casey)
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Brett & Casey: 8x18

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I hope you're all well. Thanks for checking out my story. Just a few quick notes:
> 
> *For anyone else who's a huge Brett and Casey fan like me, don't forget to check out my other Brett and Casey stories (which can be found on my profile) and my B&C Community and Forum I have created.
> 
> *Please DON'T steal my work. I've had a problem with that on another story, and it's not fun to deal with. Just a heads up, you will be reported.
> 
> *Constructive criticism is appreciated (I need all the help I can get, lol.), but please no mean or rude comments to any of my other readers.
> 
> *Sorry for any typos or misspellings, I try my hardest to fix them when I see them. I usually write late at night when I'm not wearing my glasses so there are bound to be some, lol.
> 
> Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.
> 
> Enjoy, and please don't forget to tell me what you thought!

Matt watched as Sylvie followed the nurse to see her baby sister and immediately felt sorrow for her. 'Everything was going so good for her, and now this. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? She was so excited to finally meet her mom and build a relationship with her.' Matt sat down in the nearest chair and immediately prayed. It wasn't something he did a lot except for bad fires or life or death situations with those he loved, but it was something he felt that he needed to do.

Sylvie followed the nurse and gasped when she first saw the baby. She didn't know what to do. 'Did she hold her? Did she wait until her father saw her?' Thirty seconds quickly ticked by before Brett slowly drug herself closer to the baby after she took off her radio and laid it on the ground near the door of the preemie-nursery.

"Go ahead, you can pick her up." Encouraged the young-looking nurse as she sadly smiled at Sylvie, "Pre-term babies need as much contact as they can get."

Sylvie gently put her arms out and scooped the small baby up. "Hi...you're so beautiful." Whispered Sylvie before the nurse walked out and slid the doors shut. "I'm..your sister."

The baby started to coo in Sylvie's arms; she gently opened her soft blue eyes and stared at Sylvie, who did nothing but pull the baby closer to her and bawl her eyes out.

'Why? Why did this have to happen? What did I do wrong?' Silently asked Sylvie to herself as she walked to the white rocking chair in the room and carefully sat down with the baby still in her arms.

Matt had just hung up the phone with Cruz when he saw a man run in and start asking nurses about his wife who had gone into premature labor. Matt craned his neck trying to get a look at the man.

"Her name is Julie. Her daughter's a paramedic named Sylvie Brett, and she brought her in a couple of hours ago." Yelled Scott to the nurse who continued to type on her computer and ignore him

Matt's breath caught in his throat when he heard that. It's Scott. It's Julie's husband. 'Did he tell him? Did he tell the man that his wife bleed out on the operating table and his baby girl was alive and well?'

Matt got up out of his seat and walked over to Scott who was frantically trying to get the attention of any hospital staffer.

"Scott,"

Scott immediately looked at Matt, "Yeah, who are you? Are you a doctor?"

Matt shook his head, "No, I'm a friend of Sylvie's."

"Sylvie? Where is she? Have you heard anything?"

Right as Matt was about to answer, a red-eyed and barely functioning Sylvie walked around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks when seeing Scott.

"Scott…" Whispered Sylvie as she felt more tears roll down her cheeks and stain her already soaked shirt.

"Sylvie! Thank God, where's Julie? I tried to get here as fast as I could. Did I miss it? Is the baby already here?"

Sylvie looked at Scott and slowly shook her head, "Scott, Julie...didn't make it. They...they tried everything they could but she hemorrhaged. She had an issue with the baby and the placenta. They did everything they could." Sobbed Sylvie before she felt Matt come up to her and wrap his arms around her.

"No!" Called Scott as he furiously started shaking his head, "No! No! No!"

Sylvie stepped out of Matt's arms and walked closer to the now hysterical Scott, "Scott," she started, placing her hand on his arm.

Scott raised his hand up and violently struck Brett across the face. Sylvie gasped as she felt the stinging immediately explode across her skin.

Matt leaped forward and grabbed Scott by the collar of his shirt, "Hey, man! Don't touch her!"

Sylvie quickly ran over to Matt and put her hand on his arm, "Matt, let him go. I'm okay."

Matt looked over at Sylvie and looked her up and down checking for any serious injuries before he released Scott and stepped back to grab and look at her cheek that was already sporting a red mark the size of a baseball.

"No! No! No! Please, God no." Cried Scott as he slid down where he stood and sobbed on the floor.

Security, who had been called by a worried nurse watching the scene, came and stood by Matt and Sylvie asking them if there was a problem.

Sylvie quickly shook her head and turned her attention to Scott who continued to scream, cry, and rock back and forth on the floor.

She stood there for a second before she walked over to Scott and leaned down on the floor next to him. Matt stood feet away ready to pounce the second she needed him.

"Scott, I'm so sorry. The baby lived, though. And, she's fine. She's early, but she's fine. She's so beautiful. She looks just like Julie."

Scott looked up at Sylvie and slowly got up off the floor, "I..can't. I can't see her right now. I need Julie. She's supposed to be here. She was so excited about this baby that I just can't. I can't right now."

Sylvie stood up and nodded, "Okay, I understand."

Scott shared a look with the two of them before he slowly picked up his feet and walked out of the room.

Sylvie physically shook as more tears slid there way down her beautiful pale face. Matt walked over and pulled Sylvie in his arms where she stayed for the next ten minutes as she continued to cry and shake.

"Can you give me a ride?" Whispered Sylvie as she picked her head up off Matt's chest and looked down at the ground. "They said the preemie nursery hours were over for anyone who's not a parent. I know I told Foster I would call her when I finished here, but...I just don't feel like talking to a bunch of people right now."

"Of course," Nodded Matt as he stepped back and gently placed his hand on Sylvie's head so he could tilt it to get a better look at her cheek that he felt the heat from when her head was on his chest, "You should get that looked at before we leave."

Brett carefully shook her head, afraid the headache she had would intensify, "Really, I think I'm okay. It's just going to bruise."

Matt hesitantly nodded before he followed Sylvie out of the hospital and to his parked truck.

The ride to her apartment was filled with complete silence. Neither of them said anything the whole ride. Matt decided before they left that Sylvie was in no shape to drive and that there was no way he was taking her back to the firehouse to get her car.

"Thank you for being here." Whispered Sylvie right as Matt turned off his truck in front of her apartment building.

"Anytime." Said Matt before he hopped out of the driver's side of the truck and walked over to open her door and help her inside.

They slowly opened the door to find Cruz and Foster ready to jump in. Matt looked at the two of them and shook his head before he followed a dazed Sylvie to her room.

Sylvie walked in and sat on the bed. She sat there for a minute not doing anything but staring at the wall in front of her.

"Ummm...can you stay just a little longer?" Whispered Sylvie as she tried to stop the dam of tears that were about to fall at any given second.

Matt took off his jacket and sat beside her on the bed, "I wasn't planning on leaving."

And he didn't. He stayed there right next to her for the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I hope you all liked it. It was probably the most rushed writing I have ever done, lol.
> 
> *Also, if anyone needs a proofreader/story guinea pig right now during their quarantine, please let me know. I would love to help anyone. I know how scary it can be to publish your first chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading! -MSlugAntZ/PurpleNewYorkCity


End file.
